kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Chang (superintendent)
This article is about the superintendent. For the orphan, see Chang (orphan). | Gender = Male | Eye color = Brown | Fur color = Tan, brown, and white | Clothing = Blue robe with black trimming | Also known as = Upper Head District Chief Superior Superintendent Chang | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Superintendent | Affiliation(s) = Unspecified | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Invitation Only" | Voiced by = Michael Mullen }} Chang (formally known as Upper Head District Chief Superior Superintendent Chang) is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a superintendent of high office who was first seen in the episode "Invitation Only", where he was invited to a formal banquet in his honor. Biography Earlier years As Constable Hu shares with Po, Shifu and the Furious Five in "Invitation Only", Chang started his job out at a very low rank as "the assistant to the assistant of the assistant to the assistant's assistant of bureaucratic affairs". He later discovered that if one doesn't do anything, then they can't be blamed when things go wrong. Chang did exactly this until he was promoted through the ranks of bureaucracy, eventually reaching the position he has in the present. In Legends of Awesomeness and Chang]] In "Invitation Only", Chang was passing through the village, so in the hopes of receiving a promotion, Constable Hu invited him to a banquet in his honor, and enlisted the assistance of Shifu and the Furious Five to provide entertainment. Shifu only agreed when he learned that Hu's promotion would lead to a transfer, meaning no more interferences and permits. When the time of the banquet came, Chang arrived on a rickshaw and took his place at the center of the head table. Unfortunately for Hu, Chang had been to many similar banquets before, and so was not impressed by Shifu and the Five's attempts. When displays of kung fu did not work, Shifu reluctantly attempted to do a 'skit' but as he did not know how to properly perform one, the attempt ended in failure. Things got worse when Temutai, angry at being the only person in the valley to be uninvited, crashed the banquet with his soldiers with the intent to cause as much destruction as possible. Luckily Po, who wasn't invited either due to poor manners and had tried to sneak in, successfully fought off the invaders. Impressed by the Dragon Warrior's display, Chang thwarted Hu's attempt to usher Po out by inviting him to a place at the head table. An overjoyed Po prepared to eat, but to everyone's horror he accidentally dropped the dumpling on the floor. Instead of being offended, however, Chang teased Po about the 'five second rule' and ate the dumpling himself. To the disgust of everyone present, Chang chewed with his mouth open, revealing himself to be just as poor mannered as the panda. Chang and Po quickly bonded and ate as messily as possible, and as a result the banquet was a success. Relieved, Shifu inquired about Hu's possible promotion and transferral, but Chang was so impressed by the village he instead renewed Hu's post for another ten years, to Shifu and Hu's great disappointment. Personality Chang speaks in a mono-toned voice, which leads to suspect that he's dull. He is also very lazy, having attended the banquet being pulled on a rickshaw. Having attended dozens of banquets just like Hu's and seen a variety of entertainment, Chang is also easily bored and hard to please. However, when Po dropped a dumpling on the ground at the banquet, Chang is shown picking it up and scarfing it down, revealing that he's a slob with bad table manners, just as bad as Po's if not worse. Relationships Constable Hu Apparently Chang seems to know Constable Hu very well, almost enough to even call him "Huey". After getting acquainted with Po, he stated that the entire banquet would have been a disaster if Po hadn't showed up. He even offered Hu a ten-year stay at his post, to the exasperation of Shifu. Po Impressed with Po's fighting skills, he invited the Dragon Warrior to sit next to him at the banquet (much to the dismay of Constable Hu and the others) and quickly took a liking to him. Only after dropping a dumpling it is revealed that his table manners are just as bad as Po's, leaving the others in disgust. The pair swiftly bonded as a result, making the banquet a success. Clothing Chang wears a traditional blue robe with black trimming, as well as a black and blue hat. Trivia * Chang's voice actor Michael Mullen is the episode director of "Invitation Only", as well as other episodes in the series. Gallery Images Chang2.png|Chang Po-at-banquet.png|Po at the banquet View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males